Pequeños grandes gatos!
by sasuysaku
Summary: Quien dijo que los gatos no son fieles a sus amos? Sasusaku 100% 16
1. Chapter 1

Buenooo aqui yo con nueva historiaaa!! jaja cansados de mi?? xDD sii io tmbien:P bueno esque me habia venido asi la idea y pos no podia dejarla pasar^^ asi que aqui os la dejo^^

* * *

Capitulo 1:

-Venga Teme-suke, no tenemos todo el dia- grita un exaltado Naruto, al ver que su amigo el pelinegro no hacia ningún intento de levantarse de su sitio- Vamos!!

-Cállate dove y déjame en paz- le contesto un astio Sasuke, se dio media vueta contemplando el oscuro cielo.

-Teme

-Dove

-Teme

-Dove

-Teme

-Que os calleis!!-grito Kiba desde la otra parte de la habitación.

A por si no lo sabíais, nuestros chicos, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru y Kiba, están en una misión ultra secreta que no la puede descubrir nadie, sino, adiós paga y como Naruto diría, adiós Ramen.

Su misión consistía en encontrar a una vieja bruja en el país de la estrella. Esta tenia poderes curativos que en este momento a Tsunade, les vendría muy bien, ya que durante el enfrentamiento entre akatsuki y la villa a disminuido los medic-nin.

-Esa Vieja Tetona esta loca, haber primero, hay un monton de viejas por este país, segundo, su descripción parece mas bien a la de un gato, si no fuera por que no tiene cola y tercero, este país es enorme, como quiere que la encontremos-gritaba Naruto por las amplias calles de la estrella, desde la ultima vez que fue, la Estrella ha aumentado tanto en población como en terreno, ya no era solo una simple cabaña donde solo habían cuatro gatos, si no que ahora había centenares y centenares de gente paseándose por las alegres y bochornosas calles de la villa.

-Tranquilizate Naruto, no todos los días ves a una vieja con apariencia de gato- y en ese preciso instante, una anciana, cruxaba la calle con su espalda encorvada, tenia unos enormes ojos amarillos, con la pupila en forma de rallita. Naruto al verlo salto hacia ella, pero, se fijaron que, no solo ella tenia los mismos ojos si no que cada abuela que había tenían exactamente igual los mismos ojos.

-x-x-x-

-Mirad- señalaba Kiba hacia una anciana de cabellos negros y nariz encorvada- A lo mejor es esa-

-Has dicho lo mismo como unas 100 veces, y no exagero- decía un cansado Shikamaru, llevaban como 2 horas por la misma calle, no paraban de aparecer ancianas por todos lados, Naruto hasta pesaba que salían de debajo de las piedras.

-No lo aguanto mas- lloriqueaba el rubio apoyado con un aura azul.-Lo veo, yo, en mi casa, sin ramen, sin ramen, sin ramen…-Su tono de voz iba disminuyendo, hasta que solo se oian susurros por parte de el.

-Cállate dove, aun nos queda la por buscar, asi que levanta tu enorme trasero y ayuda un poco, que solo as hecho mas que lamentarte de tu pobre ramen.

-Pero, pero…

-Si no hay vieja, no hay ramen, y si no hay ramen… no hay Naruto, wuo, nunca lo había pensada, y si dejamos a Naruto sin ramen durante una semana? Os lo imaginais??- y en sus mentes, la imagen de un rubio con unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos gritaba, ramen porque. Todos se empezaron a reir, hasta Neji y Sasuke mostraron su media sonrisa.

-Oeee, maldito Kiba, si yo me quedo sin ramen tu te quedas sin…- sin saber bien lo que decir, se empezaron a burlar otra vez de el.-Te quedaras sin tu collar, perro pulgoso.

-Que has dicho??- detrás de él, la silueta de un enfadado Kiba con unos enormes ojos amarillos que desprendían fuego, estaban a punto de calcinar al rubio si no fuera por la explosión que dio lugar en las afueras de la Villa.


	2. Nekos!

Bueno, aqui con el capitulo 2, es corto, pero espero que les guste^^

Gracias a todos y todas que han dejado comentarios, me animan mucho, de veras!!!

Ahora siii....

A leer

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Una gran humareda se depositaba encima de la villa, los aldeanos corrían despavoridos a sus casas llevando consigo a los niños y cerrando las ventanas nada mas entrar. En cuestión de segundos las calles estaban completamente vacías, las papeles volaban hasta perderse por detrás de las casas.

-Que a sido eso??

-Eres ciego, o te faltan gafas??-le respondió el del perro algo enfadado.

-Cállate, perro pulgoso- sus miradas desprendían rayos azules que no tardaron en encontrarse.

-Parad los dos!!-les ordeno Shikamaru que estaba en pose pensativa- vale, ahora tenemos otro problema…

-Como vamos a encontrar a esa vieja…- siguió Neji

-Si no hay nadie en la calle!!!- finalizo el rubio echando el grito al cielo y estirándose de los pelos.

-Tranquilos, primero iremos haber lo que a pasado, y segundo, ya veremos que hacemos- concluyó Shikamaru.

-x-x-x-

En el lugar de la explosión se podían ver claramente los signos de una pelea, salvo que los que la empezaron, ya no estaban ahí.

-Mirad, alguien se ha dejado algo- grito Naruto, señalando un pergamino negro con los bordados rojos. Cuando el rubio lo cogió un terrible escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, entregando el rollo con algo de temor a Neji.

-Que extraño, nunca había visto un color así en un rollo tan pequeño- lo examino Shikamaru, que lo había cogido de las manos del de ojos perlados.

-Abrámoslo-lo alentó Kiba con una gran sonrisa juguetona.

-No, podría ser una trampa- y la gran sonrisa del de pelos marrones se borro dando paso a un mas seria y deprimente.

-Sasuke tiene razón, no creo que lo hubieran dejado asi nada mas- siguió Shikamaru, que no paraba de darle vueltas al rollo. No había nada, Absolutamente nada. Ni dibujos. Ni palabras. Esto le parecía muy sospechoso.

-Shikamaru- le llamo Neji, atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes- creo que deberíamos enviárselo a Tsunade-sama para que lo examine mejor.

-Si

Cuando el de coleta iba a invocar al ave mensajera, el rollo comenzó a moverse solo en la mano de este.

-Que haces??- le pregunto Kiba sin dejar de mirar como balanceaba el rollo de un lado para otro.

-Yo no soy- grito, alarmando a todos los presentes y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. Shikamaru soltó el rollo y se coloco al lado del rubio.

-Que esta pasando??- le cuestiono, sin recibir ninguna respuesta por parte del otro.- Eyy!!

Pero antes de que respondiera, el rollo los engullo a todos, aplastando sus cuerpos y sacándoles sonoros gemidos.

Cuando no se escuchaba nada, ni la respiración de los mismos, del pergamino salieron grandes rayos luminosos y explotando a la vez, escupiendo a unos majestuosos, todopoderosos y extremadamente cucos a unos…

LINDOS GATITOS!!

-Miaauu!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hola!! aqui con nuevo capi^^ espero que este si os guste^^

* * *

Capitulo 3:

Ahora, uno lindo gatito, intentaba ponerse de pie por la caída que antes había sufrido, y aun, no muy consciente de cómo estaba, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ponerse a 2 patas, cosa que le resulto imposible.

-Mierda- pensaba, maldiciendo a sus ``piernas´´ que no reaccionaban- Pero que mierda pasa??-dirigió la vista hacia abajo, encontrándose con dos patas negras, se encamino como pudo a un pequeño charco y miro su reflejo. Tenia unas grandes y puntiagudas orejas negras con toques azulados, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, salvo por la alargada pupila que tenia en medio. Se inclino un poco mas, y vio que de su trasero, una larga y juguetona cola, con la puntita blanca, se movía traviesamente.-Oh, no, oh, no.

Torpemente y tropezándose con sus propias ``piernas´´, camino a donde yacían inconscientes sus compañeros, despertándolos con un raspado de uña. Primero despertó al rubio, quien al ver su estado, daba pequeños saltitos intentando coger su cola. Este era completamente anaranjado, las orejas tenían un toque entre naranja y rojo, y la cola era amarilla. Como he dicho antes, un lindo gatito. Después despertó, mas normal, a los de coleta. Shikamaru, se sorprendió, pero después se acostó en el pasto y comenzó a dormir como si no pasara nada. Tenia unos largos bigotes, no tanto como los de los otros, pero eran largos y lisos, acompañados por unos ojos negros grisáceos casi. En su nuca, una pequeña coleta le colgaba en cascada cuando se sentaba o acostaba. Mientras que Neji, era igual pero en su cola, un lacito colgaba de la puntita, color azul. Kiba tardo mas en reaccionar, pero enseguida que vio como estaba, comenzó a jugar con su perro Akamaru. Tenia un pelaje marron, sus ojos no habían cambiando en nada, pero en su pata delantera, la derecha, llevaba puesto un brazalete color carbón.

x-x-x

No muy lejos de ahí, un grupo de chicas, formado por cinco, corrían atravesando un bosque espeso de diversas plantas.

-Vamos, casi estamos- les comunico Sakura, que estaba al frente del grupo.

No habían llegado aun, pero el olor a sangre ya se olía. Restos de Kunais yacían escampados o clavados en los troncos de los arboles mas fuertes. Gotas de sangre marcaban un camino que ahora no podrían seguir, tenían una misión que cumplir.

Los rayos del sol ya anunciaban el final del camino, unos pasos mas y el sol ya les tocaba de frente.

-Caray- exclamo Tenten poniendo una de sus manos al frente intentando aclarar la vista.-Vaya dia, cualquiera diría que estamos en primavera- se quejaba por lo bajo.

x-x-x

Ellos las habían sentido venir, pero ahora, con su nueva apariencia no les hacia falta escaparse. Se juntaron todos y se acomodaron en el suelo, esperando que a sin les vieran.

x-x-x

-Eh!! Mirad- señalo Ino hacia donde se encontraban los gatos- que es eso?? Se mueven!!- grito asustada, colocándose detrás de Hinata, que tenia el byakugan activado.

-No te preocupes Ino, son unos gatos- le intento convences HInata.

Se acercaron cautelosamente hacia ellos, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Cuando llegaron a su lado se les quito cualquier signo de cautela o defensa que tuvieran, por que lo que tenían delante no era peligroso, solo eran…

-Que lindos gatitos!!!- grito emocionada Ino, quien no tardo en abalanzarse encima de ellos y cogiendo al primero que estaba a su alcance, que por mala suerte era, Shikamaru.-Mirad que lindo, tiene una coletita- le revolvió un poco el pelo y después le toco las orejas, estirándoselas, después de estar achuchándolo un rato, se canso y lo dejo en el suelo.

-Ino- le miro con mirada matadora y con una gota de sudor en la nuca- pareces una niña pequeña.

-Pero Sakura, míralos!!, nunca había visto unos gatos asi, mira el color, su forma, sus ojos!! Caray.-grito emocionada.

Sakura por su parte le pregunto a Hinata si había algo raro en estos animales, ya que parecía inusual que aquí, precisamente aquí, los gatos hubieran aparecido. Los miro a cada uno de ellos, admirándolos, les fascinaba el color de cada uno, hasta que sus ojos llegaron a un gato negro con destellos azulados.

-Sasuke!- salió un suspiro de sus labios, llegando a la peluda oreja del susodicho. Este levanto la cabeza del pasto y poso sus orbes negros en los jades de la peli rosa. Una corriente eléctrica le paso de pies a cabeza a la ojijade, apartando rápidamente la vista del gato negruzco. Ese gato le producía muchas sensaciones, sensaciones que solo le hace sentir una persona, y que ahora las siente por un pequeño gato negro…

* * *

l  
l

l  
l

l

\/ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenoo!! aqui con nuevo capi, uff al fin pude subirle conti, jjee ace mucho que no lo continuaba jaja espero que les guste este capi ya que me costo mucho, no sabia como continuarlo^^**

Capitulo 4:

Se encontraban caminando rumbo a Konoha, llevándose consigo los gatos que se habían encontrado, los iban a dejar ahí, poruqe seguramente tenían dueño o algo, pero Ino les pidió, no, les exigió que se lo llevaran.

La rubio caragaba con el gato marrón, Kiba. Hinata, con el gato amarillo anaranjado, Naruto. La de coletas con el gato de coletita, Shikamaru. Tenten con el de ojos perlados, Neji. Y sakura con el negro, Sasuke.

Los tenían cargados entre sus brazos. Ino estaba intentando hacer jugar al gato que llevaba llevandose a veces un buen porrazo por no mirar por donde iba.

Temari miraba al gato con curiosidad, dado que nunca había cogido a ningun animal, es mas, no le gustaban para nada los gatos e intentaba alejarlo cuanto mas de si, mejor. Pero viendo como el felino estaba todo el camino durmiendo, se lo acomodo mas entre sus pechos.

Hinata no lo tenia nada fácil, recordando que el gato que llevaba entre sus brazos era el ninja mas hiperactivo de toda la Hoja. Si no estaba entre sus manos, estaba en sus hombros, como también podía estar en su cabeza, o intentando darle raspazos a las mariposas que revoloteaban alrededor suyo.

-Quedate quieto, misino.- lo cojio hinata por las patas y se lo apretó entre sus pechos, si no llega a ser por su color amarillo anaranjado, la ojiblanca juraría ver un pequeño sonrojos en los bigotes del gato.

Tenten iba tranquila, le encantaban los animales. Acariciaba al gato cada dos por tres y daba pequeños brincos al pensar que a lo mejor se lo podía quedar y tener un compañero mas en su casa y no estar todo el dia sola.

Por otra parte, la pelirosa. Tenia al pequeño gato metido en su mochila, le había dejado sacar la cabeza y se la había colocado hacia delante, teniendo al gato de frente. Se lo había colocado asi para tener las manos desocupadas por su alguien les atacaba. Tener al gato delante suyo le producía un cosquilleo en su vientre. Sus ojos negros eran hipnoticos y penetrantes. Ladeo de un lado a otro su cabeza al estar pensando que un simple gato le atraía de esa forma.

-Ya estamos llegan- les grito a sus compañeras al divisar las esculturas que representaban a los hokages.

x-x-x

Estaban en el despacho de la hokage. Silencio intenso. La rubia de las dos coletas nada mas ver entrarlas con los gatos en sus brazos les hizo colocarlos en su mesa. Los observaba entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a cada uno de los felinos.

Todos tenían una pose firme, menos el rubio, que jugaba con uno de los lápices, haciendo que rodara y se callera mesa abajo. El gato lo siguió jugando con todo lo que había por encima, rollos, plumas, papeles, no paraba quieto. Al ver el desorden que había montado, a Tsunade se le marco un venita en la frente y sabiendo lo que después iba a pasar las chicas se taparon los oídos y los gatos bajaron d la mesa uno por uno, escondiéndose detrás de las muchachas.

-Maldito gato, mira lo que has hecho, ahora tendre que ordenar el papeleo nuevamente, con lo que me a costado, ahora no volveré a dormir dentro de una semana.- Tsunade escupido fuego por la boca y unas llamas encendían sus ojos.-Llevaos a estas gatos fuera de mi vista.

-Pero hokage-sama…-le hablo Sakura.

-Denme su reporte y váyanse de aquí enseguida, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Se reportaron y cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, la rubio les izo una ultima petición un poco mas calmada.

-Dejenme un momento los gatos.

-Pero, no había dicho antes que nos los podíamos llevar?-pregunto desanimado Ino, al saber que se quedaría sin su preciada mascota.

-Tengo que hacerles unos análisis, por si acaso son espias de otra villa,y… por que tengo que daros explicaciones, ya os avisare para cuando vengais a buscaros, no tardare nada, y ahora, retírense!

Al oir el ultimo grito salieron todas escopeteadas fuera de la torre.

-Bien…-empezó la hokage al verlas salir, observándolas por la ventana.-…ya se quien sois, Naruto! Estate quieto- grito, al ver al rubio jugando con su preciada copa de sake.-Que os ha pasado?

No recibió ninguna respuesta.

-Entiendo, asi que no podréis hablar, eh?- sonrio al imaginarse estar en su despacho tranquila sin la voz gritona del rubio ni con los monosílabos de dos especiales pelinegros.

Los gatos le miraron con cara rara al ver las muecas que hacia la rubia.

-Bien, dado que no podemos hacer nada tendréis que permanecer en esta forma hasta que encontremos la solución, hasta entonces, tendréis que vivir con las chicas…-un gruñido se oyo por parte de los gatos-…que pasa? O acaso quereis vivir por las oscuras calles de Konoha sin comida ni cobijo?- al ver como cambiaron sus expresiones, siguio-bien, viviréis con ellas pero con una condición, sin que se enteren de quienes sois, ni ellas ni nadie, ya que esto podría traer serios problemas a la hoja y no estamos en condiciones de otra mini batalla contra otra villa enemiga.

Se sento en su escritorio y apoyando su mentón entre sus manos, les sonrio.

-Esto va a ser muy interesante. Sizune!!- llamo a su secretaria.

-Si, señora Tsunade?

-Llama a Sakura, HInata, Tenten, Temari e Ino.

-Si!

x-x-x

Otra vez se encontraban todas en su despacho, esperando a que la rubia tetona hablara.

-Tengo otra misión para ustedes- les hablo

-Otra?- protesto Ino

-Si, y esta es muy importante. Vereis, los gatos que habeis traido son muy importantes, están siendo buscados por villas vecinas enemigas y nos pueden ser muy útil, necesito que os los llevéis y los protejáis hasta nuevo aviso.

-Pero, por que son buscados?- le pregunto Sakura.

-Estos gatos son fruto de algunos de los experimentos, contienen jutsus muy difíciles de conseguir y almacenan una gran canidad de chacra.

-Jaja, debes de estar bromeando, son gatos, no son ninjas, no pueden tener ni jutsus ni chacra.

-Te equivocas Tenten, como ya he dicho, han sido fruto de diversos experimentos y nos pueden ser muy útil y sin mas que decir retiraros.

Cada una una cojio al gato que antes habían traido y salieron una vez mas.

-Que tontería, como pueden unos gatos tener tanto poder.-La rubia de coleta subió el gato y lo miro cara a cara.- Eso si, son super monos!- lo abrazo tan fuerte que se podían escuchar los gemidos que sacaba el gato.

-Ino! Lo vas a matar antes de que te lo lleves a casa!- le reprocho la ojiblanca.

-Bueno, asi no tendrá que vivir el infierno de vivir con a cerda.-Se burlo sakura.

-Que as dicho! Pelo chicle, me compadezco del pobre gato, vivir contigo si que va ser un infierno.

-Bueno, bueno, por que no damos una vuelta? Asi los gatitos podrán conocer KOnoha-propuso Tenten.

-Tienes razón- le apoyo la de coletas, y las dos juntas empezaron a caminar.

Llegaron hasta Ichiraku, cuando llego el olor de los fideos, Naruto se empezó a impacientar y no se paraba de mover en los brazos de la pelinegra.

-Tranquilo!- lo intento calmar HInata, en vano, ya que cuando tubo la oportunidad de deshacerse de los brazos de la ojiplata, fue corriendo hacia la tienda.-Oh no!

Todas le siguieron, cuando llegaron se lo encontraron comiendo de un bol calentito y a un hombre apartado con la cara arañada.

-Que a pasado?-le pregunto al señor.

-Es tu gato!?- le pregunto, esta afirmo con la cabeza.-Es un demonio, mira lo que le hizo a mi hermosa cara y todo por no dejarle comer de mis fideos!

Despues de un rato, cuando la pelirosa acabo de curarle los aralazos e intentando disculparse salieron de ahí coloradas.

-Que vergüenza-se lamento Temari.-Por eso no me gustan los gatos.

Todas miraron al felino que HInata cargaba. Este estaba durmiendo plácidamente con la barriga llena, no les extrañaba, ya que después de este saqueo la tienda entera, con eso, llevándose los ahorros de hinata.

-Bueno, ya esta anocheciendo, es mejor que nos marchemos a casa, mañana seguiremos con la excursión.-dijo Tenten al observar como el cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo.

-Si, aver si mañana traes a tu gato con una correa, ni quiero pasar tanta vergüenza como hoy- le hablo la rubia a HInata, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Bueno, pero al menos nos lo hemos pasado bien no? Había que verle la cara al hombre ese, jaja.- se empezó a reír la pelirosa acompañada por las otras.

**Dejen coments si? pliss e animan a segir, cuidense, byee!!**


	5. Dia de locos

_**Despues de años por fin pongo la contii! jaja, la verdad esque estaba atrancada en otra de mis historias, por eso no podia seguir esta**_

_**si no seguia la otra, por que si no me lio y no se lo que escribo**_

_**xDD**_

_**Espero que les guste el capi^^**_

Capitulo 5:

Despues de la pequeña reunión y del pequeño problema que tuvieron, pasaron la tarde medio normal.

::::FLASH BACK:::::

-Que gatos mas raros.-hablo Ino después de alejarse de Ichiraku.

-Tienes razón, pero son monos.- se animo la de rodetes.

-Si pero, no los oleis?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-Oler el que?- le respondió con otra pregunta la ojiazul.

-Los gatos

Todas se pusieron a olerlos.

-Fuck! Tienes razón, huelen a los pies de mi padre!- grita Ino, para luego alejar al gato lo mas posible de ella.

-Hay que darles un baño.-dijo sakura con cara tenebrosa.

-A los gatos no les gusta el agua.- comento la peliazul.

-Pues asi como huelen no lo quiero en casa, o se baña o no me lo llevo.-amenazo Temari.

-Esta bien…- dijo desanimada.

-Bien, donde… ya se!- dijo gritando animada la rubia mirando el rio que cruzaba la Hoja.

Al cabo de un rato ya se podían ver a todas con las mangas recogidas, champu de gato, y un bol de agua.

-Ahora solo faltan…Ey! Donde están los gatos?- pregunto, buscando a los animales con la mirada sin encontrarlos por ninguna parte.

-Estaban aquí hace un rato.-dijo sakura que estaba al lado de ella.

-Ya no están.

-Mirad, por ahí!- grito Temari al verlos caminar sigilosamente al otro lado del rio.

-Cogedlos!- grito Tenten para salir disparada detrás de ellos.

Los gatos al ver que iban a ser cazados por sus nuevas amas salieron cada uno a un lugar distinto.

Sasuke tomo la orillas del rio, adentrándose de nuevo en el bullicio de la gente.

Naruto escapo por el bosque, escalando a cada árbol que podía.

Shikamaru y Neji cojieron la salida de Konoha, pasando por delante de unos sorprendidos guardias.

-Viste eso?

-Si, pero, tu que viste?

-Lo mismo que tu.

-Pero yo no estoy seguro de lo que vi.

-Entonces no viste lo que yo vi?

-Entonces no vi, lo que tu viste por que yo no lo vi?

-No…

-Perdonen.- interrumpio una rubio exaltada seguida por una pelimarron.-Han visto pasar a unos gatos negros.

-Si! Por ahí!- dijeron al unisono señalando la salida.

-Gracias!

Mientras Kiba se dirijio felizmente al los campos de entrenamiento.

x-x-x

Con sasuke…

-Maldicion!- exclamo la pelirosa al perder el rastro del felino, hace un movento lo había visto mover la cola jugetonamente y ahora había desaparecido y no podía ir por ahí preguntando a la gente si había visto a un gato negro por que lo tomarian por tonta..Uf, mirare por ahí.

A lo alto de un edificio, encima de donde había estado la pelirosa, una cabecita negra con lindo bigotitos se asomaba para ver como la chica tomaba la primera esquina, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Salto a otro tejado y asi seguidamente hasta dar con el departamento, nadie lo iba a bañar, para eso sabia el. Bueno, sabia, por que ahora con apariencia de gato, no sabia ni como rascarse. Se acordó como se lavaban los gatos y empezó a lamerse con la lengua, pero se atraganto al comer de sus pelos.

-_Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba-_pensó para si.

-Aja! Con que aquí estas- dijo Sakura sobresaltándolo. Se encontraba en su departamento, como había podido entrar? Nadie tenia la llave. Entonces observo como la ventana estaba mas abierta de cómo la había dejado para entrar.-Por fin te encuentro, la que me has hecho sufrir, gatito.

-_Kuso!_- maldijo internamente, la chica le cojio en brazos y lo acurruco entre ellos. Salieron por la ventana y se aseguro de que la dejaba bien cerrada.

x-x-x

Con Naruto…

Este se encontraba en lo alto de un árbol, mirando con cara de sueño el cielo despejado.

-Gatito, gatito.-Se oia como Hinata lo llamaba, mirando detrás de los arboles y debajo de las piedras.-Donde estas?

El gato se asomo un poco y pudo contemplar como la ojiperla le buscaba. Se quedo un rato mirándola, observando sus movimientos. Tenia cara de estar preocupada, hasta por un momento iba a salir para dar la cara, pero al pensar que iba a ser bañada, no, no y no! Jamás de los jamases, a duras penas se duchaba cuando tenia apariencia humana para que ahora lo duchen en publico. Aunque no le reconocieran le daba pena que hinata le duchara y que viera sus partes viriles.

-Gatito, gatito.- sigio llamando. El felino volvió a esconderse y ha prepararse para una larga siesta.-Jo.- se oyo un gemido. Volvio a asomarse y vio como la chica estaba en una piedra abrazando sus piernas y escondiéndose entre ellas.

Eso entristeció al rubio, bajo rápidamente el árbol y se acerco sigilosamente a la peliazul, se situo a su lado y le rasco suavemente el brazo. La chica levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con el gato justo a su lado.

-Con que aquí estas!- grito Hinata, y rápidamente lo cojio para que no escapara.

Le había engañado. La timida y delicada Hinata había engañado a un pobre e inicento gato llamado Naruto. Se había sentado y a ``llorar´´ para atraer al gato.

-_Hinata-chan, no conocía esta faceta tuya-_penso el gato con cascaditas en los ojos y siendo llevado al lugar del que había escapado.

x-x-x

Con Shikamaru y Neji….

Se habían alejado bastante de la aldea, y ahora estaban vagando cerca de una casa de campo, muy vieja y descuidada. Pensaban que no había nadie dentro, asi que con toda confianza se metieron, pero no sabían lo que les esperaban. Justamente atravesaron la puerta, esta se cerro, todo estaba a oscuras, de repente, un pequeño halo de luz ilumina la cara de lo que parece una vieja, espera, una vieja y con… un cuchillo en la mano!

-Comida!- grito, saltando sobre ellos, la esquivaron fácilmente. Tenian la agilidad de un gato y como sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad pudieron escapar con facilidad, o eso creían.

Cuando pensaban que estaban a salvo al escapar de esa terrible casa, la puerta se abrió de golpe, saliendo la anciana con el cuchillo y cara de sadica.

-Hace mucho que no como, seguro que sois apetecibles con un poco de aceite y patatas.

Tragaron en seco, acto seguido comenzó a perseguirlos en círculos alrededor de la casa.

-Pero que!- exclamo Temari al ver la escena de delante de sus ojos.

Los gatos al ver que estas estaban ahí, giraron de golpe y corrieron a todo lo que podían sus patas, saltando a los brazos de ellas.

-No escapareis!- grito la vieja lanzando el cuchilla y sacando otro del bolsillo.

-Pero que le pasa?- dejo Tenten al esquivarlo.

-La vejez le debe de afectar. Corre!

Corrieron todo lo que podían por que con los gatos en los brazos no podían correr como lo hacían habitualmente, además iban esquivando los cuchillos que les enviaban de atrás.

-De donde saca tantos?- pregunto la de coletas agachandose para que le pasara uno por encima.

-A saber. Oh dios!

-Comida!- grito, cada vez mas lejos, las chicas le llevaban ventaja. Cuando por fin vieron la entrada y no recibían mas cuchillos disminuyeron la velocidad.

-Por fin!- exclamo la ojiverde respirando con dificultad.

-Ya no vuelvo a pasar por ahí.-exclama la otra.

x-x-x

Con Kiba…

-Maldito gato, en cuanto te coja vas derechito al agua.- exclamo furiosa. No sabia donde se había metido, olia mucho a perro .

Grrr!

Desde el fondo de un callejón se oin los gruñidos de un grupo de perro que tenían acorralado a un lindo gatito.

-_Pero que les pasa? No me reconocen?_- se pregunto al ser atacado por sus propios perros.-_Debe de ser por que soy gato, aun asi, no debo de oler como uno, o si?_

-Malditos perros pulgosos.-maldijo Ino al llegar al lugar.-Fuera!

Se acerco amenazantemente a ellos con cara de pocos amigos, al ver que esta se acercaba los perro echaron a corren en diferentes direcciones.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto al gato, lo cojio del pescuezo y se lo llevo a la cara.-No pareces herido, mejor. Vas de cabeza al agua.

x-x-x

-Ya los teneis a todos?- pregunto Sakura. Todas tenían a los gatos bien cojidos y apunto de zambullirlos al agua.-Bien!

Asi empezaron con su sesión de lavado rápido. Kiba al final fue el gato que mas limpio quedo, ya que lo metió mas de 3 veces dentro del rio.

-Que lindo huelen ahora.-dijo Hinata abrazando a Naruto.

-Mmm.-aspiro Ino el aroma que despreindia su gato.

-Ala!- grito sakura al mirar la hora de su reloj.-Que tarde, hace media hora que tendría que haber estado en casa.

-Pero si tus padres no están.-le dijo Tenten

-Ya, pero tenia cosas importantes que hacer.

-Como cuales?- pregunto Ino

-No seas chismosa.-cojio a sasuke.-Bueno, me tengo que ir chicas, se me cuidan! Hasta mañana!

-Adios!.-dijeron todas.

::::::FIN FLASH BACK::::::

-Vaya dia de locos, y todo por ti.-dijo, tocándole la nariz al felino.-Se me olvidaba! Te voy a regalar una cosa.- saco una cajita de color azul, la abrió y dentro había un lacito de color azul celesto.-Ven aquí.- Se la coloco alrededor del cuello, tenia un cascabel en el centro.-Que mono!

-_Que que mono? Por favor, que cosa mas cursi, como se nota que eres tu.- _pensó sasuke. Se miro en el reflejo del cristal.-_Aunque tampoco me queda nada mal._

-Bueno, y ahora a dormir.- Sakura estaba de espaldas al gato, asi que sasuke no podía ver lo que la chica estaba haciendo.-Vamos.

Llevo al gato al piso de arriba, conduciéndolo por un pasillo y llegando a una enorme habitación, las pareces estaban pintadas de un color verde hoja, en el centro había una cama de matrimonio color rosa con una cortina que la envolvía. Al lado derecho había también un enorme armario y justo al lado un enorme ventanal que daba a una espaciosa terraza. Al lado derecho de la puerta estaba el tocador, con todos los potinges que las mujeres se ponen antes de dormir, o el maquillaje, y en la pared de la izquierda había una puerta que seguramente conduciría al baño.

-Por fin en casa.-dijo desganada y tirándose en plancha a la cama. Sasuke la miraba desde el marco de la puerta.-Ven, gatito.- le llamo, señalando un lugar de la cama. El gato fue a donde le señalaba y subió de un grácil movimiento.-Bien, ahora a ponerse el pijama y a dormir.

-_Pijama!- _grito sasuke internamente, miro como la chica se empezaba a desvestir, giro la cabeza rápidamente, clavando la vista en algún punto de la habitación. Cuando parecía que ya había acabado, la pelirosa se acomodo en la cama, atrayendo consigo a Sasuke y acurrucándolo a un lado de su cabeza.

-Sabes…-dijo antes de caer dormida-… esta va a ser la primera noche, desde que se fueron mis padres, que no la pasare sola.

_**Merece reviews? Acepto cualquier idea^^**_

_**Byee! :P**_


	6. En busca y captura

**Buaaa despues de siglos de los siglos, amen jaja hace mucho que no subo contiii! lo siento, no tube tiempo de leer los coments u_u pero es que no tenia tiempo y ademas no me deja abrir la pag u_U pero aqui tienen el new capi, espero que les guste!**

Capitulo 6:

Los rayos del sol calentaban la habitación, primero pasaban por el armario caoba que estaba en la esquina al lado de la ventana, luego por el escritorio, la mesita de noche y por ultimo, la cama. En esta solo se veía una mancha rosa y otra negro apoyados en la almohada.

-Hmm…- se quejaba la pelirosa, cuando intentaba levantarse se dio cuenta de que el gao se había puesto a dormir encima de su pelo.-Chss, gatito, venga, apártate.-intentaba moverlo hacia un lado pero cada vez que le empujaba como podía se volvia a acomodar otra vez.-Bufff.- se tiro otra vez, mirando el techo.

Mientras que la otra mata de pelo se acurrucaba una vez mas una sonrisa maligna salian de su peludo hocico.

-Maldito gato mimado.-salto sakura de la cama haciendo que el gato rodase hasta el extremo de la cama.

-_Y a esta que le pasa?-_pensó sasuke medio asustado por el repentino cambio de carácter.

-Tengo media hora para llegar al despacho de la Hokage y como llegue tarde me tocara servirle otra vez el sake, oh no, por favor.-dijo con lagrimas de mentira en los ojos y agarrando el gato fuertemente contra su pecho.

::::Flash back:::::

-Sakura! Nuevamente llegas tarde!- grita Tsunade desde el otro lado de la mesa, con un monton de papeleas a su alrededor esperando a ser firmados.

-Lo siento maestra, es que cuando venia hacia aquí me encontré a un anciana que iba muy cargada con bolsas de la compra y pues me pare a ayudarla…- hablo, inventándose cualquier escusa, acordándose las de su maestro.

-No mas tonterías! No es la primera vez que te pasa, Sakura, voy a tener que ponerte un castigo.-dijo la maestra con mirada maliciosa.- Tendrás que servirme el sake durante una semana y las próximas dos arreglar los papeles de la sala de los pergaminos.

-_Oh no, esa sala no, me da mucho miedo entrar, ahí hay de todo, hasta de lo que no existe.-_ Pero maestra, esa sala hace que no se habre desde que murió el tercero, estará patas arriba!

-Por eso mismo, tu castigo va ser limpiarlo todo.

::::::Fin Flash back::::::

_-Que mal lo pase, aun me acuerdo de lo que me costo… y de lo que me encontré…-_

:::::Flash back::::::

-Enserio, tengo alergia al polvo y no puedo estar en sitios cerrados- dijo Sakura intentando convencer a Shizune, que llevaba la llave preparada para abrir la monstruosa y horrible puesta que estaba en frente de ellas.

-Sakura, deja de decir mentiras, según tu informe medico no tienes ninguna de esas enfermedades, estas mas sana que un roble.

-Chss.-carraspeo, abrió la puerta, encontrándose adentro con grandes montones de papeles.-Que pasa, que no tenían dinero para hacer una ventana de mas?- se quejo la ojiverde viendo que en el interior no había ni una gota de luz.

-Calla y entra ya, recuerda que lo tiene que tener terminado en dos semanas, y acuérdate que a las 5 tienes que llevarle el bendito sake a la Quinta.

-Si si-dijo rodando los ojos.

-Ah, se me olvidaba, cuidado con las ratas- dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de si en un fuerte golpe.

-Ratas!- grito, corriendo a subirse encima de cualquier mueble que sea lo sufientemente alto para no tocar ni ver el suelo- Haber Sakura, que haces? Eres una ninja, no te tienen que hacer miedo unas simples ratas, has pasado por situaciones peores, te acuerdas cuando tuviste que cuidar a los hijos del feudal, esos malditos enanos…

Callo cuando al final de la sala, donde la luz no llegaba a alumbrar, unos ojos amarillos le acechaban. Bajo del mueble y se acerco viéndola de mas de cerca ni era la gran cosa, sin contar su gran tamaño y esos grandes dientes preparados para morder.

-Kyaaa!- salió corriendo al otro extremo de la habitación persegida por la enorme rata.-Socorro! Me atacan!.-siguió, chillando, y chillando y chillando hasta que los cerdos criaron palomas, pero esa es otra historia que ya se contara mas adelante.

Dieron vueltas como una media hora, hasta que la ojiverde se canso y paro cosa que aprovecho la rata, saltando de inmediato a ella. Cuando sus dientes ya le rozaban las piernas, esta le dio una patada que lo mando a volar hacia la pared.

-Maldita rata.-dijo Sakura, apareciéndosele envuelta en llamas.

Pi pi pi!

-Oh! Ya son las cinco, hora del sake.-dijo sarcásticamente, saliendo por la puerta y dejando a una rata asustada y sudando la gota gorda.

:::::Fin flash back::::

-Pero esta vez si llego tarde, no pasara nada, ya que te tengo a ti.-le dijo al gato.- Si me vuelven hacer limpiar esa sala tu podras comer tantos ratones como te de la gana.-la hablo muy contenta la rosada. Sin inmutarse de que el gato estaba a punto de vomitar por la simple idea de comerse esos asquerosos y peludos ratones.

x-x-x

El dia había pasado normal, Sakura había llagado a la hora, unos minutos antes, pero llego. Sasuke tubo que acompañarla a comprarse un nuevo portakunais y de paso alguna que otra prenda de ropa. Ah! Y por si no lo sabíais, de su lindo cuellito le colgaba un bonito collar azul celeste, con el bordado dorado. Eso le hacia ver, un lindo gatito!

Mientras que en otra parte…

-Hinata, sube mas los brazos, las caderas tienen que hacer mas movimiento, los dedos tienen que estar mas juntos, mueve rápido esos pies…-El señor de la casa y mentor de la ojiperla estaba taladrándola con seguidas instrucciones.

Naruto que le acompañaba, no sabia donde esconderse para no escuchar sus insufribles gritos.

-A que esperas! Muevete!

-Si, papa!

_-Que calor, como puede entrenar con este dia tan bueno que hace? Lo que daría por ir a comerme un bol de fideos.-_ el gato pelinaranja estaba acostado debajo del tatami,en un huequecito para que no le diera el sol. Estaba observando como la peliazul sudaba y respiraba._-Maldito viejo,no se callara, no.-_dejo de pensar cuando en un momento se le paso algo por la mente.

Se fue dentro de la casa sin que el amo se enterase y empezó a tirar las cosas, jarrones de porcelana, arañaba los sillones.

-Pero que…?- grito el padre cuando ollo que algo se rompia fuertemente contra el suelo. Entro rapidamete en la casa encontrándose con todo el comedor destrozado.-Que ha pasado?-Mientras el intentaba recoger todo el destrozo, Naruto salió a fuera, al mismo lugar, poco después le siguió el dueño.- Hinata, lo dejamos por hoy.

-Esta bien,padre.-le dijo Hinata con una reverencia.

Cuando el viejo entro otra vez, salió Naruto hacia la chica que se encontraba en medio del solar.

-Miauuu!

-Oh! Hola gatito, que? Tienes hambre?- le hablo al gato.-Esta bien, vamos a ir a comprarte tu comida.- Cojio al gato en brazos y salieron por la puerta principal del clan Hyuga.

Con Temari…

-Maldito gato perezoso!- le gritaba al gato, este estaba en el borde de la ventana echándose la ``siesta´´-Levantate!

-Temari, a quien demonios le estas gritando?- pregunto su hermano pelirojo, asomandose por la puerta.

-A este maldito gato!

- Sera mejor que cierres la ventana, se acerca una tormenta.

-La cerrare cuando saque hasta gato gandul.

Estaban en la villa de la arena, la tarde de ayer decidió que esa misma noche volveria a su hogar, llevándose consigo el gato. Pero solo hacia que dormir, dormir y dormir.

-Por cierto, nos ha llegado una carta de la hoja, se ve que uno de los feudales les a dado una importante misión y piden nuestra ayuda, ven de inmediato a mi despacho.

-Si claro.-le dijo, cuando este ya se estaba por ir.-Venga, arriba!

x-x-x

-De que se trata esa importante misión?- pregunto la de coletas.

- Se ve que uno de los feudales mas poderoso a puesto una orden de busca y captura.-dijo seriamente el pelirojo.

-Y de quien se trata?- pregunto Kankuro.

-Esta mujer.-dijo, enseñándoles una foto de una mujer mayor, Shikamaru, que estaba ahí con ellos abrió los ojos enormemente. Era la misma mujer.- Se ve que es una gran bruja y a estado molestando a los ciudadanos de su pueblo.

-Y por que nos han pedido ayuda?- pregunto Temari, volviendo a dejar la foto en la mesa.

-A unos ninjas de su aldea se le escapo, los vigilantes de pueblos vecinos la avistaron en nuestra frontera.-dijo muy serio Gaara.-pero esto no es todo, los ninjas que tenían el deber de capturarla… han desaparecido.

-Como?- gritaron al unisono los dos hermanos.

-Y quienes eran?- quiso saber Temari.

Gaara busco entro todos los papeles dando con lo que buscaba.

-Eran… Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shikamaru Nara…

-No puede ser…


End file.
